Metal-containing layers have numerous applications for fabrication of semiconductor devices. It is frequently desired to precisely control the composition of the metal-containing layers in order to obtain desired operating parameters of devices formed from the layers. One type of metal-containing layer that can be particularly useful, and yet which can also be particularly difficult to form, is a layer having a very high concentration of metal, such as, for example, a layer consisting essentially of metal, or a layer consisting of metal. Accordingly, it is desired to develop improved methodologies for forming layers consisting essentially of metal, and layers consisting of metal.